herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rin (Catherine Full Body)
Rin also know as Qatherine is a new love interest for Vincent Brooks from the DLC Catherine Full Body. Story Rin was runing from a giant creature and run into Vincent who was getting home, Vincent then decide to help the girl as convincing Erica to convince boss to let Rin work in the Stray Sheep after she and Rin got out the hospital, all of Vincent friends found her cute and wonder if the girl really lost her memory. Then Rin play the piano but something strange happen like if something calm the others, of course she live in the appartement next to Vincent and visit him one time in pyjama wich was given to Rin by Erica. While she was about to play the piano a client was angry at her wich make Vincent take the defense of Rin of course later she will perform again as everyone will applause when she get better, she of course appear in Vincent nightmares to help him slow down the nightmare. Later when Vincent see some smoke from Rin appartement he go there to see if she is is alright to discover that Rin is actually a "He" in shock to find out that's actually a boy Rin will try to reach his hand to Vincent to calm only to be slammed on it wich he will be heartbroken and run off. After being berated by Erica, Vincent will call Rin and apologize as Rin try to do the same but Vincent told him that its okay that's it doesn't change his feelings toward him since he accept him for who he is, he wanted to know if he woud come back but Rin told him that he prefer to nor return to the Stray Sheep as he would be hurt if he see him again after his rejection since he also have feeling for him. Of course same his friends can't believe what happen, Vincent on the player choice can choose if he can have a futur with Rin or with Catherine the succubus that was his lover or his girlfriend Katherine if Vincent decide to be with Rin he will broke up with Catherine who pretend to take it well and will ask boss to take care of it. Vincent who heard the piano thinking Rin finally came back who was shock to see Catherine with a chainsaw who says that she murder Rin and will kill him, Vincent run to his appartement only to find Katherine who also want to kill him, after Catherine finally kill the illusion of Katherine and was about to kill Vincent the real Rin came to save him and both of them get in the nightmare again but when they finally beat Catherine just before they can get out Rin is kidnapped by Catherine who take him to boss much to Vincent dismay. Later he will fight boss and finally save Rin as they confesse their love boss will be angry but have no choice to let them go, of course Rin will tell Vincent that he will convince his brother to let him be human to live with him, but his brother then appear and was , angry at him and wanted to take him home, but Vinent and Rin oppose wich Big Brother accept to challenge Vincent to let his brother live with him. After Big Brother is defeated Rin explain that they are actually aliens from another planet and that they are worshipped as angels as they explain Rin miracles playing the piano wich Vincent and Rin will get their live by making some miracles tour on other galaxy in the credit the both of them are married and living happy togheter. Category:Female Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:In Love Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Spouses Category:Related to Villain Category:Horror Heroes Category:Honorable